La femme de ménage
by Gaaby-chan
Summary: Sakura Haruno travail comme domestique chez les Uchiwa. Je suis pas doué pour les résumés désolé.


**Salut,**

**C'est mon premier one-shot et je n'arrive pas vraiment à me faire une idée dessus, mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira.**

**Titre: La femme de ménage**

**Personnage principale: Sakura**

**Couple: Sasusaku**

**Crédit: Sasuke, Sakura, Itachi, Mikoto et Fugaku appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto**

**

* * *

**

_Sur un bateau de pêche, les pieds pataugeant dans l'eau, une jeune femme aux cheveux rose__s pâles et aux yeux verts étincelants sous les étoiles, regardait le ciel de la nuit tout en repensant à sa famille. Elle avait été engagée comme domestique, pour ramener de l'argent à sa famille, qui était malheureusement pauvre, chez la famille Uchiwa. Réputé pour leur froideur ainsi que leur sens des affaires, leur entreprise étant connu internationalement et les ayant rendu très riche, en a faits des gens arrogants. Cette fille s'appelle Sakura Haruno, heureuse depuis toujours, malgré sa situation. Tous ses voisins connaissaient son sourire charmeur. Le bonheur de voir sa famille enfin heureuse n'a pas de prix, alors prenant son courage à deux mains et elle plia bagages pour se rendre chez cette famille flegmatique. Et c'est avec cette étrange sensation d'excitation qu'elle quitta sa maison cette journée là. Sur le quai, elle avait offert ses services contre le voyage au capitaine Ritsu, un vieil homme, qui avait perdu sa famille lorsqu'ils ont tenté de fuir pour l'Amérique en 1953. Maintenant seul, il a décidé de commencer à pêché. C'est seulement lorsqu'il a entendu la jeune enfant aux cheveux étranges lui raconter le malheur de sa famille qu'il a accepté de l'engager à bord._

**Ritsu **: SAKURA! Eh, Sakura, encore en train de rêver à la future famille! (rit)  
**Sakura **(gêné) : Ah, oui encore! C'est que j'ai hâte de les rencontrer pour voir moi-même de quoi ils ont l'air... et en plus... Non laisser tomber.  
**Ritsu **: Et ensuite quoi? Allez je ne vais pas te manger!  
**Sakura **: ... Il paraît que le fils cadet est... enfin...  
**Ritsu **: Quoi? Intelligent, sensible... Ahh il est beau!  
**Sakura **: ... oui  
**Ritsu **: ... ! Voilà, au moins une bonne excuse pour partir! Non? Bon trêve de plaisanteries, tu as voulu voyager, alors au travail! Va me laver la vaisselle après tu commenceras à préparer le petit déjeuner de demain.  
**Sakura **(se levant) : BIEN CAPITAINE!!!

_Plusieurs jours plus tard, arrivée à destination..._

**Netsuke **: Mlle Haruno! Mlle Haruno!  
**Sakura **: Euh... Bonjour.  
**Netsuke **: Bonjour, ouf j'ai eu peur de vous manquez. Vous avez fait bon voyage?  
**Sakura **: Euh... Oui oui... Au fait, qui êtes vous?  
**Netsuke **: Oh, suis-je bête, je m'appelle Netsuke, je suis le chauffeur de la famille Uchiwa et de leur domestique personnel. C'est moi qui vous conduira où vous voudrez aller et où vous devrez aller. (Clin d'œil) Allez montez.

_Sakura ouvrit de grands yeux voyant la voiture. Une magnifique Lamborghini noire._

**Sakura **: Je... je vais monter là dedans. Wow!  
**Netsuke **: Bien sûr, c'est la voiture qu'on utilise pour les employés, et vous en faite partie, évidement. Allez venez et installez vous en avant. Vous n'avez pas de bagages?  
**Sakura **: Oui, j'ai mon petit sac. Celui là. (Elle montre son vieux sac trouer et rafistoler par des bouts de tissus de différents couleurs).  
**Netsuke **: Eh, bien... mettez-le à l'arrière.  
**Sakura **: Bien. Pourrais-je vous poser une question?  
**Netsuke **: Vous m'en posez déjà une mademoiselle.  
**Sakura **(sourit) : Oui, mais une autre?  
**Netsuke **: Allez-y.  
**Sakura **: Est-il vrai... enfin, que la famille Uchiwa est ... froide.  
**Netsuke **:...  
**Sakura **: Si vous ne voulez pas répondre ce n'est pas grave.  
**Netsuke **: Non non! C'est vrai, depuis plusieurs années le succès leur est monté à la tête et les relations entre les membres de la famille se détériore. Le fils cadet, Sasuke, est distant et s'enferme la plus part du temps dans sa chambre. Les parents de ce dernier, sont constamment en dispute. Quant à l'aîné, Itachi, il est très pris par son travail et ses amis, mais il reste tout de même le plus sympathique de la famille.

_Ils arrivèrent quelques minutes plus tard. Elle fut ébahit à la vue de l'imposante maison qui lui faisait face. Netsuke lui tendit son sac et lui fit signe d'entré avec lui. À peine était-elle entré, qu'une jeune femme se planta devant elle et la détailla durant de logues minutes._

**Natsuko **: Bonjour, ici, pour les domestiques, c'est moi qui dirige. Nous faisons tous une tâche différente, mais toi et moi sommes les seules à travailler vraiment avec la famille. Je m'occupe des parents et toi de leurs fils. Tu les réveils, leurs apporte leur déjeuner, fait leur lit, nous apporte leurs vêtements à laver, tu les assistes, bref quand ils ont besoin de toi tu dois être la.  
**Sakura **: Bien madame.  
**Natsuko **: Bon, va chercher leur déjeuner dans la cuisine et puis va les réveiller. Tu vas commencer par Itachi. Il doit être réveillé plus tôt et puis ça te feras commencer en douceur. Itachi est de meilleure humeur que son frère au réveil.  
**Sakura **: D'accord, mais où se trouve la cuisine ainsi que leur chambre.  
**Natsuko **: Viens avec moi.

_Elle la suivit tout en l'écoutant attentivement._

**Natsuko **: Tu devras te lever tous les matins à 5h, si tu n'es pas déjà debout bien sûr, pour avoir le temps de faire tout ce dont tu as besoin avant de descendre au salon des domestiques à 6h30 pour déjeuner. Jusque là ça va?  
**Sakura **: Oui, mais comment ça si je ne suis pas déjà debout?  
**Natsuko **: Je te l'ai dit, tu dois être la quand ils ont besoin de toi, jour et nuit.  
**Sakura **: ok

_Elles étaient arrivées à la cuisine._

**Natsuko **: Bien, donc ensuite de ça tu dois aller chercher le déjeuner d'Itachi pour ensuite aller le réveillé à 7h30. S'il à besoin de toi tu reste sinon tu reviens. Plus tard tu viens chercher le déjeuner de Sasuke pour réveillé se dernier à 8h. Pour lui, même chose, s'il à besoin de toi tu reste sinon tu reviens. Quand il ne seront plus dans leur chambre tu viens nous apporter les vêtements qu'ils veulent qu'on lave et tu refais leur lit. Tout ça bien sûr si tu n'est pas avec l'un d'entre eux qui aurait eu besoin de toi. Bon pour que tu sois à l'heure et donc que tous se passe bien, (tend le bras vers Sakura) tiens.

_Elle lui tend une montre avec un bracelet rose._

**Sakura **: Merci beaucoup.

_Elle prit le déjeuner de l'aîné des Uchiwa et se rendit à sa chambre, indiqué plus tôt par Natsuko. Elle entra sans frappé à la porte, déposa le déjeuner sur le bureau et se dirigea vers le lit._

**Sakura **: (pense) Je le réveil comment moi. J'ai oublié de le demander à Natsuko, merde. (À haute voix) Eum... Mr. Uchiwa... réveillez-vous votre déjeuner vous attend.

_Il ouvrit les yeux et lui fit un sourire._

**Itachi **: Merci beaucoup, mais appelle-moi Itachi. Vous êtes la nouvelle n'est-ce pas?  
**Sakura **(en hochant la tête) : Oui. (Pense) Bah il parle beaucoup au réveil lui.  
**Itachi **: Une belle fille comme vous ne devrait pas me voir le matin comme ça.  
**Sakura **(rougis) : Hihihi, merci je tâcherai de m'en souvenir. Si vous n'avez plus besoin de moi je vais y aller.  
**Itachi **: Allez-y, mais pouvez-vous dire aux cuisinières de ne pas me préparé à diner aujourd'hui. Ce ne sera pas nécessaire puisque je ne serais pas là.  
**Sakura **: Bien. En passant je vous souhaite un bon matin.  
**Itachi **: Merci! (pense) Bon dieu que cette fille est belle et étrange!

_Puis elle sortit de la chambre et retourna dans la cuisine. À 7h55, elle se retrouvait devant la porte de la chambre du cadet de la famille. Elle était nerveuse. Ça c'était bien passer la première fois, trop bien passer. De plus, Sasuke avait la mauvaise réputation d'être d'humeur plutôt désagréable au réveil. Finalement, elle entra et déposa le plateau sur le bureau comme pour Itachi. Elle s'approcha du lit. _

**Sakura **: Mr. Uchiwa, il... il est l'heure de vous lever, votre déjeuner est prêt.  
**Sasuke **: Umphf...  
**Sakura **: Me... Mr. Uchiwa le... levez-vous!  
**Sasuke **(pas tout à fait réveillé) : Hin?!? ... euh oui oui, merci! ... (Totalement réveillé) QUI ÊTES-VOUS???

_Sakura tomba à la renverse, de peur, de surprise, mais aussi émerveillé par la beauté du visage de Sasuke et de son torse nu._

**Sakura **(rougissant de plus belle et détournant la tête) : Je suis désoler, je ne voulais pas vous effrayer! Je... je vais m'en aller.  
**Sasuke **: Oui, ça serait bien.

_Sakura referma la porte et souri._

**Sasuke **: (Pense) Ça doit être elle la nouvelle. En tout cas elle est plutôt mignonne... Mais à quoi je pense... qu'est-ce que j'ai.

_Sakura se rendait dans le salon des domestiques quand elle trébucha et déboula les escaliers. Elle avait quelques bleus et s'était écorché le genou, qui saignait légèrement. Elle du remonter l'escalier et repasser devant les chambre pour se rendre dans la salle de bain cherché de quoi désinfecté sa blessure. En passant devant la chambre de Sasuke, il sortit. Les deux se figèrent. Il remarqua son genou._

**Sasuke **: Viens, j'ai du désinfectant dans ma salle de bain.  
**Sakura **: Non, ça va je ne veux pas vous dérang...

_Elle n'eut pas le temps d'argumenter plus, car il l'entraînait avec lui dans sa chambre. Il l'assit sur le lit et partit chercher de quoi désinfecter et panser le genou de la jeune fille. Il revint et commença à nettoyer la plaie._

**Sakura **(retenant de nombreux « aïe », « aouch », etc.) : Vous savez, je peux le faire seule. Ne vous dérangez pas pour moi.

_Il ne répondit rien._

**Sakura **(ne pouvant plus se retenir) : Aïe !!!  
**Sasuke **: Tu sais, normalement, un escalier c'est fait pour monter ou descendre, pas pour tomber. Comment tu fais?  
**Sakura **: Je ne sais pas. Comment avez-vous su que j'ai trébuché dans les escaliers?  
**Sasuke **: Je t'ai entendu, je venais voir si tu allais bien.  
**Sakura **: Aïe!!!  
**Sasuke **: (sourit) Excuse-moi...

**GROS SILENCE**

_Les deux rebaisse la tête vite et rougisses._

**Sakura **: Je vais aller voir si votre frère a besoin de moi.  
**Sasuke **: Hummm!

_Elle se lève et se retourne pour le regarder._

**Sakura **: Si vous avez besoin de moi!!! (Elle se met en garde à vous)  
**Sasuke **: Hm (rire retenu)

_Elle se rend à la cuisine en volant après s'être assuré qu'Itachi n'avait pas besoin d'elle._

**Sakura **: La la la la la la la la la  
**Shiba **(cuisinière) : Voyons, mais comment réussi-tu à rester positive comme ça?  
**Sakura **(Qui s'est assis) : L'AMOURRR! (se plaque une main sur la bouche) ... excusez-moi, je m'emporte.  
**Shiba **: Ne t'inquiète pas. Je sais se que c'est. Bon trêve de plaisanteries, apporte ce plat pour Itach...  
**Sakura **: AH NON!!! J'ai oublié de vous le dire, Itachi ne reste pas pour diner. Je... je suis désolé.  
**Shiba **: Bah, ma foi ce n'est pas grave, on se le réchauffera. (Clin d'œil). Bon, puisque tu n'as rien à faire, va donc te promener un peu dans le jardin.  
**Sakura **: Merci. À tout à l'heure. La la la la la la la la...

_Elle se promena dans le jardin jusqu'à la fontaine près d'un immense arbre, un peu penché sur le côté gauche. Il faisait de l'ombre sur une partie de celle-ci. Parfait pour une journée chaude. L'eau, d'un bleu d'une pâleur incroyable presque transparente, coulait paisiblement. Sakura s'assit sur le bord de la fontaine et y trempant ses mains. Elle flattait l'eau doucement, l'air absent et regardant l'horizon._

_Une semaine plus tard, dans la cuisine_

**Itachi **: Sakura! Eh oh Sakura!  
**Sakura **: Ah bonjour Itachi. Vous n'étiez pas sortit?  
**Itachi **: Si, mais je suis venu te cherchez, j'aurais besoin de toi.  
**Sakura **: De... de moi?!? Chouette! On va où!!!  
**Itachi **: WOW!!! Je vois que tu es enthousiaste. C'est bon, on va à la ville d'Onogawa, dans le centre, j'ai un rendez-vous et j'aurais besoin d'une secrétaire... comme toi.  
**Sakura **: ... Je ne sais pas quoi dire.  
**Itachi **: Alors ne dit... (Il se rapproche son visage à quelques centimètres de celui de Sakura) rien!

_Il prend sa main et l'entraîne avec lui._

**Sakura **: Merci.  
**Itachi **: De quoi?  
**Sakura **: D'être aussi gentil avec moi.  
**Itachi **: De rien. Va te changer et prend ton sac avec un crayon et un carnet. Rejoins-moi au garage.  
**Sakura **: D'accord. J'arrive dans une minute.  
**Itachi **: Je t'attends. Ne tarde pas.

_Elle se changea, pris son sac et se dirigea vers la chambre de Sasuke. Elle hésita un moment, puis, finalement, passa son chemin. Elle se rendit à la cuisine._

**Sakura **: Shiba, je ne pourrais pas manger avec toi ce midi. J'accompagne Itachi en ville pour son rendez-vous.  
**Shiba **: Reçu 5 sur 5. Bye.  
**Sakura **: Bye.

_Elle quitta la cuisine et alla au garage où l'attendait Itachi, il lui ouvrit la portière. Avant d'entré elle lui demanda _:

**Sakura **: Pourquoi es-tu si gentil avec moi, Itachi?  
**Itachi **: Tout simplement parce qu'une fille aussi jolie que toi le mérite.  
**Sakura **: Arrête! Tu n'as pas le droit de me trouver jolie!  
**Itachi **: Et pourquoi ça?  
**Sakura **: Je suis à ton service et je suis pauvre. Je ne suis pas de ta classe sociale.  
**Itachi **: Mais ça n'empêche en rien que ta beauté m'affecte. Tu te rend compte, dès que je t'ai vu, j'ai su!  
**Sakura **(baissant la tête) : Su quoi?  
**Itachi **: Que je t'aime.  
**Sakura **(relevant brusquement la tête) : AH NON!!! IMPOSSIBLE!!! NE M'AIME PAS!!! TU N'AS PAS LE DROIT D'ÊTRE AMOUREUX D'UNE FILLE COMME MOI!!! SORT TOI ÇA DE LA TÊTE S'IL-TE-PLAÎT!!! SINON JE PARS!!!

_Itachi colla lentement sa bouche contre celle de Sakura. Un baiser court, mais qui sembla duré des années. _

**Itachi **: Si tu savais combien de temps j'ai rêvé de se moment.  
**Sakura **: ^//////^ N'importe quoi!

_Ils se ré embrassèrent fougueusement, mais Sakura fini par mettre fin au baiser._

**Sakura **: Non... je... je ne peux pas.  
**Itachi **: Pourquoi?  
**Sakura **: Je suis sincèrement désolé Itachi, mais j'en aime un autre.  
**Itachi **: Ahhh, je comprends alors. Dommage, je t'aime tellement.  
**Sakura **: Tu en trouveras une plus belle, je te le promets.  
**Itachi **: Surement.  
**Sakura **: Itachi, tu... tu pleure! Je t'en prie ne pleure pas pour moi. Je n'en vaux pas la peine! Arrête!!! S'il-te-plaît, regarde-moi.  
**Itachi **: Tu es si belle.  
**Sakura **: ^//////^On devrai y aller non.  
**Itachi **: Oui. Allez monte.

_Une semaine plus tard_

_A part pour ses tâches, Sakura évitait le plus possible Itachi. Quant à Sasuke, elle ne le voyait que le matin, lorsqu'elle le réveillait. « Voyait » était d'ailleurs un bien grand mot, il était toujours enfoui sous ses couvertures, c'était à peine si la jeune fille voyait ces cheveux. De plus, il ne se levait du lit qu'une fois qu'elle avait quitté la chambre. Ce matin, comme tous les matins, elle s'apprêtait à entrer dans la chambre afin de réveiller le cadet Uchiwa. Elle posa sa main sur la poigné et ouvra lentement la porte. Une fois entrée elle sursauta, manquant de tout échappé. Il était réveillé, devant elle, en boxer, en train d'enfiler un t-shirt. Il se retourne, pris le plateau des mains tremblantes de la jeune fille. Elle avait détourné la tête. Il eut un sourire en coin._

**Sasuke **: Je te gène donc à ce point.  
**Sakura **: -////////////////////////-N... Non.  
**Sasuke **: Alors pourquoi as-tu détourné la tête et pourquoi es-tu aussi rouge.  
**Sakura **: C'est simplement que je ne m'attendais pas à vous voir réveiller et... aussi peu... vêtu.

_Elle sorti, percuta Itachi et se cogna contre la porte. Elle tomba au sol un peu étourdie, puis sombra dans l'inconscience._

**Itachi **: Ça va?

_Sasuke sortit au même moment. Il considéra Sakura au sol avant de s'accroupir près d'elle inquiet._

**Sasuke **: Qu'est-ce qu'elle a?  
**Itachi **: WOW! Je ne t'ai jamais vu aussi soucieux pour qui que se soit.  
**Sasuke **: Arrête! Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé?  
**Itachi **: C'est plutôt à moi de te poser cette question. Elle est sortit de ta chambre avec un drôle d'air, elle m'est rentré dedans et s'est cogné contre le mur avant de s'évanouir.

_Sans demandé plus d'explication, Sasuke la prit dans ses bras et l'emmena dans sa chambre. Il claqua la porte au nez de son frère, qui restait sous le choque d'une telle réaction. Sasuke la déposa doucement sur le lit. Il prit une débarbouillette qu'il humidifia avant de la déposer délicatement sur le front de la jeune fille. Puis, il s'assit à côté d'elle dans le lit attendant qu'elle se réveil. Une heure plus tard, Sakura émergea sous le faible sourire en coin du jeune homme à ses côtés. Elle avait un mal de tête monstre._

**Sasuke **: Tu as un problème avec le plancher. À moins, qu'au contraire, tu l'aime au point de toujours vouloir t'y retrouver?  
**Sakura **: Ummm... aucun des deux. Je suis seulement très maladroite.  
**Sasuke **: J'ai cru remarquer.

_Elle avait une de ses mains qui serrait l'arrière de sa tête comme pour enlever la douleur. Soudain elle sentit une main sur la sienne. Elle tourna la tête._

**Sasuke **: Si ça fait trop mal dis-le-moi. J'ai des comprimés contre ça.  
**Sakura **: Mer... merci.

_Elle se leva difficilement du lit et tituba jusqu'à la porte avant de s'écrouler lourdement au sol. Le jeune homme la rejoint et fut surpris de voir qu'elle souriait._

**Sakura **: Haha! Finalement je crois que j'aime bien le sol.

_Sasuke lui adressa un grand sourire avant de se pencher vers elle._

**Sakura **: WOW! Je ne vous ai jamais vu faire un si grand sourire! Je suis impressionné et heureuse qu'il me soit adressé.  
**Sasuke **(en la prenant et l'emmenant vers le lit) : Tu devrais te reposer.  
**Sakura **: Mais je n'ai pas le temps!  
**Sasuke **(en la déposant) : Tu n'es même pas capable de traverser ma chambre. Je sais qu'elle est grande mais le manoir l'est encore plus.  
**Sakura **: Mais on va me chercher.  
**Sasuke **: Non, parce que tu es avec moi. Donc toutes tes obligations passent après.  
**Sakura **: Vraiment?  
**Sasuke **: Vraiment. Et puis s'il y a un problème tu n'auras qu'à venir me chercher et je règlerai tout.  
**Sakura **: Je ne sais pas quoi dire.  
**Sasuke **: Alors ne dit rien.

_Il l'embrassa passionnément. Les deux se séparèrent._

**Sasuke **: Je... excuse-moi...

_Il va chercher les comprimés et un vers d'eau puis les apporta à Sakura qui sorti. Il s'enferma dans sa chambre une fois qu'elle fut sortit.__Arrivé à la cuisine_

**Shiba **: Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais Amateratsu? PAS comme ça. Ahhh... Sakura, mais ou étais-tu? Bon dieu on ta chercher partout!  
**Sakura **: Je suis si importante que ça?  
**Shiba **: ... euh... oui.  
**Sakura **: J'étais avec Sasuke, je le « servais ».Je vais prendre une pause dehors quelques minutes.  
**Shiba **: Mais que...  
**Sakura **: À tout à l'heure.

_Elle sortit, l'air troublé. Elle marcha longuement dans le jardin. Elle aperçu un cerisier et s'y adossa. Se laissant glisser au sol, elle laissa libre court à ses larmes. _

**Sakura **: Je ne suis qu'une gamine pathétique. Il fallait que je tombe amoureuse. De lui en plus!!! Ça été un coup de foudre littéralement. Aussi soudain et douloureux. C'était déjà dur de le voir tous les jours en sachant qu'il ne m'accordait pas la moindre importance, mais la, il m'a carrément embrassé. Je ne pourrai plus jamais le regardé. J'ai l'affreuse impression que quelqu'un serre mon cœur de toutes ses forces. Il avait l'air tellement embarrassé. C'est normal, je ne suis qu'une simple domestique ordinaire et moche.  
**... **: Ça c'est complètement faux.  
**Sakura **: Qu... Qu'est-ce que...  
**... **: Tu avais l'air si triste en sortant de la cuisine tout à l'heure, je me suis douté que quelque chose n'allait pas. Alors je t'ai cherché et j'ai bien fait à ce que je vois. Ou plutôt à ce que j'ai entendu. Alors comme ça on a embrassé le cadet Uchiwa hein. Intéressant.  
**Sakura **: Shi... Shiba  
**Shiba **: Es-tu amoureuse de lui?  
**Sakura **: ... oui ...  
**Shiba **: Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé?  
**Sakura **: Ben je sais pas trop en faite. Je suis entré pour le réveillé, mais il l'était déjà et en... sous-vêtements. Alors je suis sortit et, je ne me rappelle plus pourquoi, je me suis évanoui pour ensuite me réveiller sur son lit à côté de lui. Il... il m'a embrassé. Il a stoppé le baiser, s'est levé brusquement, est allé me chercher des comprimés, à attendu que je sorte et s'est enfermé.  
**Shiba **: As-tu répondu au baiser?  
**Sakura **: J'aurais voulu, mais je n'en ai pas eu le temps.  
**Shiba **: À mon avis, il est amoureux de toi. L'impatience de Sasuke est reconnue internationalement. Comme tu ne répondais pas au baiser assez vite pour lui, il a du croire que tu ne voulais pas de lui et c'est trouvé con de t'avoir sauté dessus de la sorte. Il est rare qu'il parle à quelqu'un ou même s'intéresse à qui que soit. Alors s'il t'a embrassé, c'était parce qu'il en avait une envie incontrôlable.  
**Sakura **: D'accord... Je vais voir si on a besoin de moi.  
**Shiba **: D'accord. À tout à l'heure alors.  
**Sakura **: Oui.

_Elle se dirigea vers la chambre de Sasuke en passant par le salon. Elle s'arrêta en entendant les parents se disputer et les écouta._

**Fugaku **: NON, NON, NON ET NON!!! Je ne ferais pas ça!  
**Mikoto **: Fugaku, c'est l'avenir de notre fils qui est entre tes... nos mains. Et toi tout ce que tu trouve à dire c'est NON!!!  
**Fugaku **: Notre fils est déjà trop refermé sur lui-même, je ne vais pas en plus l'envoyer à l'autre bout de la planète et encore moins le marié à cette folle!!!  
**Mikoto **: Alors, c'est ce que je disais : Son avenir ne t'intéresse pas.  
**Fugaku **: Non, ce n'est pas son avenir, mais bien ton avenir.  
**Mikoto **: Qu'est-ce que tu veux insinuer.  
**Fugaku **: Que tu veux envoyer Sasuke là-bas, car toi tu n'as pas eu la chance de le faire.  
**Mikoto **: Ah non! Tu ne vas pas recommencer.  
**Fugaku **: Pour moi, c'est non, il faudra lui demander et il devra nous donner une réponse sincère, sans être influencé.  
**Mikoto **: Mais... on n'a p...  
**Fugaku **: Douterais-tu tout à coup du choix que fera Sasuke?  
**Mikoto **: Non, car je le connais mieux que toi qui n'est jamais là!  
**Fugaku **: Tu ne vas pas recommencer.

_Sakura avait les yeux embués. Elle ne pouvait imaginer l'homme qu'elle aimait plus que tout loin d'elle. Cette vision lui était insupportable. Elle courut jusqu'à la chambre de Sasuke. Reprit son souffle et cogna._

**Sakura **: Sasuke... Sasuke, tu es là.  
**Voix de Sasuke étouffé :** Non, ne vas pas ouvrir... hihihi arrête! C'est seulement la femme de chambre, viens là. (Rires de fille)

_Sakura frustré et très jalouse retourna en courant vers la cuisine en jurant dans sa barbe. _

**Sakura **: Une femme de chambre, je ne suis que ça! Eh bien si c'est comme ça je pars faire les courses pour deux heures. On verra si je ne suis qu'une femme de chambre. (Arrivée dans la cuisine) Shiba je vais faire les courses.

_Et elle repartit dans sa course sans laisser le temps à qui que se soit de répondre. Sakura prit l'autobus et arriva 30 minutes plus tard en ville. _

**Sakura **: Il ne faut pas que je me laisse abattre... il faut que je me ressaisisse...

_Elle s'acheta à manger et s'installa au parc. La journée passa et elle avait beaucoup plus de courses qu'elle ne pensait en faire. Il faisait noir et froid. Elle attendait l'autobus, quand tout à coup..._

**Voix d'homme **: Donne-moi ça et tais-toi!!!  
**Voix de femme** : Laissez-moi! Au secours! À moi!  
**Voix d'homme **: Hahaha. Inutile de crier, personne ne t'entendra, ma belle. Allez déshabille-toi que je te vois de plus près.  
**Voix de femme :** Non je vous en pris, j'ai deux enfants et un mari. Laissez-moi, je... je vous donnerai tout mon argent.

_Sakura c'était dirigé vers l'homme en faisant signe à la femme de ne rien dire. Elle prit une barre de fer par terre, quand tout à coup l'homme se retourna._

**Homme **: Hahaha deux pour le prix d'une. Viens ici ma b...  
**Sakura **: NON!!!

_Elle essaya de le frapper avec la barre de métal, mais l'homme lui tira dans l'épaule gauche, elle s'effondra. La femme pris la barre puis assomma son agresseur. Sakura pris l'arme et tira, achevant l'inconnu. Sur son visage presque blanc, des éclaboussures de sang avaient taché sa peau. Elle s'évanoui, perdant de plus en plus de sang._

**Femme **: Au mon dieu! Ma pauvre enfant, je vais appeler les secours...

_Pendant ce temps au manoir_

**Itachi **: Shiba, où est Sakura. Je la cherche depuis tout à l'heure.  
**Shiba **: Je ne sais pas, elle est partit en ville il y a de cela 10 heures. Je ne la retrouve pas, elle ne m'a pas rapp... (Le téléphone sonna) Allô?

**Shiba **: Oh mon dieu!

**Shiba **: Oui.

**Shiba **: Je suis sa... tante.

**Shiba **: Qu'est-ce...

**Shiba **: Oh non!

**Shiba **: Oui! J'arrive tout de suite.

_Sasuke qui était descendu, la regardait intrigué._

**Sasuke **: Que se passe-t-il?  
**Shiba **: Sakura est à l'hôpital. (Les deux frère blêmir) Un fou lui a tiré dessus et elle a perdu beaucoup de sang.  
**Sasuke **: Il faut y aller!!! TOUT DE SUITE!!!

_Trois jours plus tard, dans une chambre d'hôpital._

**Sakura **(pense) : Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé? Ah, oui! Je me suis fait tirer dans l'épaule. Au mon dieu! C'est vrai! J'ai... j'ai tu cet... je l'ai tué. Je suis un monstre.  
**Voix de femme :** Elle ne faisait que nous défendre!  
**Sakura **: Tiens on dirait la voix de la femme que j'ai aidée. Elle à l'air de me défendre.  
**Voix d'homme **: Madame cet homme est mort. Elle l'a tué de sang froid.  
**Voix de la femme** : Ce n'était que de la légitime défense!  
**Voix d'homme **: Bien. Messieurs, apprenez à tenir votre servante en laisse.  
**Itachi **: Comment osez-vous! Ce n'est pas une servante, mais une jeune femme qui ne faisait que se DÉ-FEN-DRE!!! Vous comprenez? Surement pas! Espèce d'ordure!  
**Sasuke **: Itachi, calme-toi. Ces espèces de salaud, comme monsieur ici présent, ne font que gagner leur pain. Vous pouvez partir maintenant.  
**Voix d'homme **: Mais je ne demande que ça. Au revoir messieurs, mesdames.

_L'homme sortit en compagnie d'Itachi et des deux jeunes femmes. Seul Sasuke était resté avec elle._

_Le violeur dans les pensées de Sakura_ : Sakura!  
**Sakura **(pense) : Qui est la?  
**Le violeur** : Pourquoi m'as-tu tué? Je ne t'ai pourtant rien fait de mal.  
**Sakura **(pense) : Je... Je... Partez! Laissez-moi! Ahhh!!!!!!!

_Les battements du cœur de Sakura s'étaient accélérés et la machine à laquelle elle était branchée l'exprimait très bien._

**Sasuke **: Sakura, tu vas bien?  
Sakura : ... (Comme un peu dans la lune)  
**Sasuke **: Sakura répond-moi. SAKURA? (il lui prend le bras, ce qui la réveilla brusquement)  
**Sakura **(se débattant fortement) : AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Lâchez-moi!!!! Lâchez-moi!!! Au secours!!!!! Aider-moi!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_Sasuke lui pris les deux bras pour la stabilisé et la calmé._

**Sasuke **: Sakura, ce n'est que moi, Sasuke. SAKURA c'est SASUKE!!!

_Sakura replongea dans les vapes._

**Sasuke **: Sakura, répond-moi. Je t'en prie répond-moi!

_Il la reposa sur le lit et s'effondra dans le fauteuil à côté. Itachi, qui était entré quelques secondes plus tôt et qui avait vu la scène, se rapprocha de son frère._

**Itachi **: Tu tiens vraiment à Sakura, hein.  
**Sasuke **: ... Bien sûr... C'est si évident que ça?  
**Itachi **: Tu sais, je pense que...  
**Sasuke **: Que quoi?  
**Itachi **(dans ses pensées) : Sakura m'a dit qu'elle aimait quelqu'un d'autre. Elle ne m'a pas précisé qui, mais étrangement mon frère et elle se sont rapprochés et en plus...  
**Sasuke **: Itachi! Eh oh! Tu pense quoi?  
**Itachi **: Euh rien. Laisse tomber.  
**Sasuke **: Non, vas-y dis-le moi!  
**Itachi **: Je ne pense pas que ça va te plaire.  
**Sasuke **: Vas-y! Arrête de tourner autour du pot!  
**Itachi **: Je pense que Sakura m'aime. Pense : Voyons voir sa réaction.  
**Sasuke **: Quoi!!! Impo... Impossible, c'est... Tu mens!  
**Itachi **: Et pourquoi mentirais-je à se sujet hein? Petit frère!  
**Sasuke **: Espèce de salaud! Va-t-en!  
**Itachi **: Je suis ici comme toi, je te ferais dire. Pense : Je n'en espérais pas tant.  
**Sasuke **: Va-t-en ou j'appelle mes garde du corps.  
**Itachi **: Ok. Je te laisse te calmer seul.  
**Sasuke **(Sarcastique) : Merci. C'est gentil de ta part grand frère.

_Itachi part et laisse seul Sasuke avec Sakura. Sasuke frappa dans un mur et laissa son poing glissé sur celui-ci après l'impact. Il serra les poings si forts que quelques gouttes de sang rencontrèrent le sol. Il commença à pleuré, chose impensable venant de lui. Il essuya ses larmes et Sakura se réveilla._

**Sakura **: Sasuke... Je suis contente de te voir... J'aurais voulu te parler de quelque chose d'important...  
**Sasuke **: Pas la peine, je sais tout.  
**Sakura **(les larmes aux yeux) : Et... c'est tout l'effet que ça te fait ?  
**Sasuke **: Malheureusement oui. Bravo pour toi.

_Il se retourna et parti._

**Sakura **: Je... t'aime Sasuke.

_Malheureusement, il était déjà parti. Quelques larmes perlèrent de ses paupières maintenant closes. Deux heures plus tard, Shiba arriva. _

**Shiba **: Toc Toc... Sakura?  
**Sakura **: Shiba! Vieille peau! Ça va toujours bien?  
**Shiba **: Bon, je vois que ne me suis pas trompé de chambre.  
**Les deux** : HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
**Shiba **: Alors, que se passe-t-il dans ta vie au chevet de l'hôpital?  
**Sakura **: Shiba, pourrais-je me confier à toi comme à une mère?  
**Shiba **: Bien-sûr, que se passe-t-il?  
**Sakura **: J'ai bêtement pensé que Sasuke m'aimait.  
**Shiba **: Encore cette histoire compliqué!  
**Sakura **: Non, en faite c'est très simple. Oui je l'aime plus que tout au monde, mais lui non. Je vais partir... car...  
**Shiba **: Oh que non! Il n'en ai pas question!  
**Sakura **: Je ne pourrais pas continuer de le voir sans ressentir une douleur atroce au plus profond de moi-même. Ma décision est prise. Quand pourrais-je sortir de l'hôpital?  
**Shiba **: D'après l'infirmière, se soir.  
**Sakura **: Pourrais-tu aller chercher mes affaires et me les amener au port se soir s'il-te-plaît. Je ne veux pas le revoir et j'ai peur de tomber sur lui.  
**Shiba **: Je... D'accord. Je t'aime bien c'est dommage que tu partes.

_Une heure plus tard, Shiba entrait dans le manoir. C'est après avoir finir de faire le sac de Sakura, que Shiba rencontra Sasuke dans les couloirs._

**Shiba **: Mr. Uchiwa?  
**Sasuke **: Hn?  
**Shiba **: Je sais que cette question est plutôt indiscrète et que cela ne me regarde pas, mais je considère Sakura comme ma fille, je me permets donc de poser la question. Êtes-vous amoureux de Sakura?  
**Sasuke **: Vous avez raison... Cela ne vous regarde pas le moins du monde.

_Il reprit sa marche._

**Shiba **: Elle vous aime elle. Depuis la première fois qu'elle vous à vu.  
**Sasuke **: Elle aime mon frère.  
**Shiba **: Ne dites pas de bêtise! Je suis sa confidente, je sais se que je dis. Depuis ce jour, elle ne cesse de se tourmenter à propos de vous et de se qu'elle ressent. Si vous en doutez autant, pourquoi ne pas lui avoir demandé se matin à l'hôpital.  
**Sasuke **: Je sais qu'elle ne m'aime pas et même si s'était le cas ce n'est pas réciproque. Quand elle reviendra, vous verrez bien.  
**Shiba **: Elle... Elle ne reviendra pas.  
**Sasuke **(s'arrêtant sec) : Qu... Quoi?  
**Shiba **: Elle m'a demandé de venir prendre ses affaires et de lui apporté ses choses au port près du seul petit bateau de pêche qui s'y trouve.  
**Sasuke **: Pou... Pourquoi part-elle?  
**Shiba **: Quelque chose lui pesait trop sur le cœur. (_Pense)_ : Est-ce qu'il m'écoute quand je parle!!!  
**Sasuke **: ... Hn... Dites... Dites-lui bonne chance de ma part.  
**Shiba **: Bien. _Pense (sarcastique)_ : Ce n'est pas du tout réciproque.

_Il repartit et entra dans sa chambre. Il s'affalât sur son lit. Et regarda le plafond sans vraiment le voir. Il se posait des questions. L'aimait-elle vraiment? Ou est-ce qu'Itachi disait vrai? Partais-elle à cause de se matin? Itachi entra et s'assit en tailleur au pied du lit de son petit frère._

**Itachi **: Donc... Tu la laisse partir comme ça?!?  
**Sasuke **: ...  
**Itachi **: Allez! Bouge-toi! Va la chercher! Retiens-la! Tu l'aimes, non? Alors fonce!  
**Sasuke **: Itachi, la ferme! La question n'est pas là.  
**Itachi **: Alors elle est où? Sous ton lit? Sur ton bureau? À l'intérieur de tes chaussettes?  
**Sasuke **: ...  
**Itachi **: Ah! D'accord! Ce matin je voulais uniquement savoir se que tu ressentais pour elle. Elle ne m'aime pas. J'ai essayé et elle m'a repoussé en me disant qu'elle en aimait un autre. Je suis persuadé que c'est toi.  
**Sasuke **: Pourquoi part-elle alors?  
**Itachi **: Sasuke, elle m'a dit que je ne pouvais pas l'aimer parce qu'elle n'était pas de notre classe social. C'est peut-être parce qu'elle ne se sent pas à la hauteur.  
**Sasuke **: Ou que j'ai été blessant.  
**Itachi **: Je ne vois pas quand tu aurais pu l'être puisq... Ne me dis pas que tu as fait quelque chose de travers à l'hôpital.  
**Sasuke **: J'ai cru qu'elle était amoureuse de toi, par ta faute d'ailleurs et je crois qu'elle a voulu me dire qu'elle m'aimait, mais avant qu'elle ne parle, je l'ai coupé et suis parti.  
**Itachi **: T'es con tu le sais au moins?  
**Sasuke **: Oui.  
**Itachi **: Mais qu'est-ce que t'attend?  
**Sasuke **: De quoi tu parles?  
**Itachi **: Idiot! Je te parle de Sakura! Qu'est-ce que tu attends pour courir la rejoindre?

_Sans un mot Sasuke sortit en courant de sa chambre, puis de la maison. Il roulait à 100km/h au moins dans sa Ferrari rouge sport sur la route de campagne. Il n'y avait personne et c'était tant mieux. Il accéléra encore. Enfin arriver au port, il vit que la Lamborghini n'y était plus, signe que Shiba n'y était plus non plus. Il sortit de sa voiture en voyons le bateau de pêche qui levait l'encre. Il se dirigea vers le bateau. Celui-ci avançait nonchalamment sur l'eau, mais le temps que Sasuke arrive au bon quai, il était déjà trop loin. _

**Sasuke **_(Hurlant)_ : SAKURA!!!!

**Sasuke **_(se mettant presqu'à chuchoter)_ : Sakura...

**Sasuke **: Je suis désolé pour ce matin. Je... Itachi... J'ai bêtement cru Itachi qui m'avait que tu l'aimais, alors qu'il ne disait ça uniquement pour voir se que j'éprouvais pour toi. Je m'en veux de n'être pas arrivé à temps. Je ne voulais pas que tu partes.

_À ce moment là il vit une chevelure rose sur le bateau. Il se recula de quelques pas, puis couru et sauta à l'eau. Il nagea le plus vite qu'il pu. Le bateau n'allant pas très vite et Sasuke étant très rapide, il ne tarda pas à rejoindre l'embarcation. Il se hissa sur le pont et s'écrasa épuisé sur le plancher. _

**Ritsu **: Qu'est-ce que tu fais la toi?  
**Sasuke **: (essoufflé) Sa... Sakura... Je dois parler à Sakura.  
**Ritsu **: Très bien. SAKURA!!! VIENS ICI S'IL-TE-PLAÎT!  
**Sakura **: BIEN SÛR J'ARRIVE!

_Comme prévu Sakura arriva dans la minute. Sasuke avait évidement pris le temps de se levé avant qu'elle apparaisse. Lorsqu'elle le vit, elle eut un choque. _

**Ritsu **: Bon je vous laisse discuter.

_Après quoi il s'en alla._

**Sasuke **: Je suis tellement désolé de ne pas avoir compris plus tôt.  
**Sakura **: Compris quoi?  
**Sasuke **: Ce que tu ressentais pour moi, mais surtout se que je ressentais pour toi.  
**Sakura **: Et que ressens-tu pour moi, Sasuke? De la pitié?  
**Sasuke **: Tu crois vraiment que je serais venu jusqu'ici à plus de 130km/h, que j'aurais sauté à l'eau et nager jusqu'ici pour te dire que j'avais pitié de toi. Non. Si j'ai fais tout ça c'est ... c'est parce que je ne peux pas me passer de toi. Je ne veux pas que tu partes, je veux que tu sois toujours près de moi. Je n'ai jamais apprécié la compagnie, ni été très à l'aise avec les gens. Je préfère être seul, mais la première fois que j'ai vu ton sourire, j'ai totalement fondu. Je pourrais passer mes journées à ne faire que te regarder, que t'écouter. Tu m'as donné une raison de sourire plus souvent et d'être heureux. Je ne veux pas que tu partes Sakura pour une raison bien précise. Si je veux que tu reste avec moi c'est parce que je t'aime.

_Elle resta muette devant cette déclaration. C'était donc vrai, il l'aimait. En tout cas, il avait une drôle de façon de le montrer. Elle restait figée devant ces mots. Il ferma les yeux, s'attendant au pire, pour les rouvrirent rapidement lorsqu'il sentit quelqu'un se serrer contre lui._

**Sakura **: Je t'aime Sasuke.

_C'est sur cette dernière phrase que les deux amoureux s'embrassèrent. De retour au manoir, Sasuke annonça à ses parents qu'il ne désirait pas ce marié à l'inconnue du bout du monde. Six mois plus tard, les tourtereaux emménagèrent dans une grande maison pour eux seule._

_Quatre ans plus tard Sakura entre en compagnie de son amant Sasuke dans une pharmacie:_

**Sasuke**: Euh SIL VOUS PLAIT... MADAME??? Pourrais-je avoir un test de gro...  
**Sakura**: C'est bon j'en ai un!  
**Madame de la pharmacie:** Je... ok vous n'avez plus besoin de moi?

_Mais le couple ca dirigeait déjà vers la caisse. Plus tard chez eux. Sakura est dans la salle de bain et Sasuke meurt d'impatience dans la chambre à côté. Il tourne en rond._

**Sasuke**: Allez vite vite!!!  
**Sakura**: Un instant Mr. Impatience ca ne peux pas allez plus vite!  
**Sasuke**: Sors je n'en peux plus!!!!!!!!!!!  
**Sakura**: Attends, je so... AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!  
**Sasuke**: QUOI! QUOI! QU'EST CE QU'IL Y A????

_Sakura sorti avec des larmes aux yeux._

**Sasuke**: Qui a t'il mon ange???  
**Sakura**: Je... suis... ENCEINTE!!!!

_À cette nouvelle, Sasuke la serra fort dans ses bras et la pris pour la faire tournoyer autour de lui. Huit mois plus tard, Sakura accoucha de deux jumeaux : Daisuke et Naosuke. Quand les enfants eurent à peu près quatre ans, Sasuke demanda Sakura en mariage. Bien sûr elle accepta. Et comme tous les contes, ils se marièrent, vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants._


End file.
